happytreefriendsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Flippy
Flippy is one of the minor characters in the HTFA Series, as well as a main character in upcoming HTFA spin-off, Magical Flaky. Character Bio Flippy is a male bear. He wears dog tags around his neck and a green beret with checkered crest on his head. He is a retired veteran soldier in the Army. He fought in the Weaponized Animal Regiment (The W.A.R), and he has an obsession with making booby traps inspired by the Viet Cong, as well as a flashback of his experience of being held captive by them. In addition, his attire seems to resemble to the U.S. Army Special Forces, which played a role during the Vietnam War. As he fought for years, he was promoted to the rank of sergeant. He has a severe case of post traumatic stress disorder. Whenever he sees or hears something that reminds him of war (e.g., gunshot-like sounds or crackling campfires), he goes insane and kills everyone around him and sometimes himself, believing that he is still in war. While insane, several physical features about him change: his eyes turn a different color, usually green or yellow, his voice changes from high and cute to low and evil, and his teeth become sharp. Although Flippy can be the most cruel and dangerous character in Happy Tree Friends (when "flipped-out"), he is considered to be one of the most sociable and kindest of characters, when not flipped-out. This is proven in several episodes where he is seen doing social activities with some of the other characters such as going to the movies and playing hide and seek. When he "flips-out", he does not remember the bloody rampage that follows. He appears to be good friends with Flaky as they are shown doing activities together like going to the movies, playing hide and seek, and going camping. This has led some fans to believe that he has a crush on her. Despite that they appear to be good friends, Flaky develops a phobia of him. She gets so scared of him, that she gathers the courage to kill him, going to the point where she stabs him in fear, when he tries to help her. He also has an allergic reaction to peanuts (or venison) just like Flaky, but he doesn't puff up like her. Flippy also appears to be an extremely heavy sleeper. He is also one of the most popular characters in the show. Trivia *According to his uniform he has a rank of a Sergeant. *A majority of the time Flippy flips out, he is seen with sharp teeth. *Flippy's evil side appears to be cannibalistic. *Flippy is one of the green characters. *He seems to be fairly wealthy since his house is full of trophies, statues, suits of armor, and a plasma TV. *Flippy is usually considered the character with the biggest fanbase. *It would appear that Flippy has now cured his PTSD. *Flippy generally has a very difficult time killing Lumpy. *He's a Roman Catholic. *Flippy sleeps with his beret on. *Flippy is a main character alongside Flaky, though not playable, in the upcoming Magical Flaky. *Flippy makes another appearance as both NPC and a boss in HTFA 6. *According to a vote held in deviantART for Brandy's replacement (since Brandy's creator quits HTF fandom), Flippy won at the final attempt (the first attempt was won by Wopter, while Flippy survived with 1 vote). This means Flippy will make his first role as a playable main character in HTFA Legends spinoff. *A spoiler from radel999 shows that Flippy (along with Sniffles) will become another playable character but only limited to the mini games in HTFA Deluxe. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Original HTF characters